I'll Bow to You
by Moy-kun
Summary: Thorin has two nephews: Fili and Kili, both very different from each other. The oldest, Fili, is calm and mature but the younger one is more troublesome. How will Thorin handle Kili's passionate and energetic personality? How will Kili react to problems coming his way? Escape it or face it, he only can choose. /Warning/ Thorin X Kili / Rated M: Sex, alcohol, language.
1. Welcome in the family

_Hi there! _  
_First I'd like to introduce myself as Moyashi or Moy' , author of this fanfiction based on The Hobbit (written by Tolkien, adapted in movie by Peter Jackson, so I do not own the characters neither the original story! But since we're on , it seems obvious...)_

Secondly, I'll introduce my fanfiction named I'll Bow to You which is Thorin X Kili ( so if you don't like gay par-ships, please do not read :) ). Summary in description!

Finally, this is the epilogue. It takes place in the past and only introduce my story, thus it's very short but chapter one will be longer!  
I hope you'll post reviews to tell me if you enjoyed (or not) and help me improve my writing as well as my English (which is not my mother-tongue so sorry for grammar mistakes! I've tried doing as little as possible but if you see some, please tell me and I'll correct them).

Okay, enough blabla! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Welcome in the family**

Thorin, son of Thrain, king under the mountain was still a young prince when he first had a nephew. A young blond baby named Fili. Nine months earlier, when the arrival of a new member in the family was announced, Thorin felt happiness and excitement. But he was also pleased that he wasn't a father-to-be. He knew how to manage an army, how to manage a realm, but how could he manage a child?

When he visited the mother and the just-born baby, he looked a the tiny wiggling dwarf that could not eve see yet. The prince realized that even the most powerful kings, once, were little defenseless creatures.

Few years past away. Thorin proudly watched Fili grow up. He remembered the first time he met his nephew, all he could do was wiggle and cry but now he could already run and talk.

Soon enough, the king-to-be learnt that Fili will have a little sister or brother. Strangely enough, the newcomer was expected to be a girl, but when Thorin was asked what he thought the baby will be, he simply answered "A boy". Not that he really meant his words, it was only for the pleasure of standing aside. Concerning the baby's sex, he couldn't care less because "Anyways, no one can know until she or he is there".

Months washed away in a blink of an eye. Thorin didn't realize so much time has passed and was surprise to hear that the expected-daughter had finally arrived. He stopped whatever he was doing and almost ran to the room.

"You were right, Thorin, it's a boy. The name's Kili" said the exhausted mother.

The prince looked at the baby with a joyful smile. In contrary to his brother, the hair were dark brown, reminding Thorin's own hair. "Welcome in our family, Kili" he said before kissing the child's forehead.

Thought he love his two devilish nephews, the prince had not change is mind about him being father: "Surely not!". The kids never stopped running around, asking questions, braking things and crying then laughing in a matter of seconds.

But the dwarf couldn't predict the terrible tragedy of Erebor. Neither that his two beloved nephews would have survive, in contrary to their parents.

Since that day, Thorin raised them even thought he weren't ready to take care of such young beings. But with time, Fili and Kili became the most precious things he had.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this epilogue! I must say I do not know who Kili and Fili's parents are! _  
_Chapter 1 will arrive tonight or tomorrow night!  
Moy'_

_Chapter update 23/07:  
I've lighten up the paragraphs a bit._


	2. Only us two

_Hi there! So here we really get in story!  
I had not expected it to be that long, but I'm actually quiet happy about it :) But it also came out later than what I've hoped; sorry.  
Any ways! Enjoy and please review :)  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Only us two**

Many years after the dragon chased the dwarfs from Erebor and that Thrain died in the battlefield, Kili and Fili became men and vowed allegiance to their uncle as ten other dwarfs did.

The company was in the forest, preparing to leave their camp. They were all singing and laughing, except the king, whom was checking how much food was left. The dozen men were loud and cheerful.

"Show me! Show me what's under your dress m'lady!" Echoed in harmony from the dark, low voices of the swordsmen.

They were placed in a circle, clapping their hands in rhythm as Kili, whom was in the middle, rotated with a blanket around his hips, pretending it was a dress and swinging it with the loud laughter. Fili approached his younger brother and, with one swift movement, lifted up the blanket. Kili acted as if he was embarrassed and surprised by bringing his hand to his opened mouth with a very exaggerated expression. Another burst of laughter came and the brothers were now both in the middle, arms joined and dancing.

"Oh! M'lady! M'lady! Look what you've done to me!" The song continued.

Thorin couldn't help but smile.

The dwarf brothers were always on-going for parties and song. Even thought the younger one seemed even more disposed to it.

Those two didn't look much alike. Fili had beautiful, long blond hair with a braided beard. Also, he had a piercing blue gaze and was well built.  
But Kili inherited from Thorin's side of the family with his dark hair and almost black eyes. He was attracted to the other, what with his beard -which appeared on his late teens- and his svelte body. He didn't have much of dwarf's beauty criteria but in his uncle eyes he had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was almost a human face. His jawline perfectly melted with his high cheekbones and his eyes were always filled with joy and deviousness.

When the song was over, Thorin interrupted the singers.

"Fili, you'll take head of the group and bring them over to the river. I'm leaving for town. I'll join you tomorrow. Oh, and..." He stop himself for a second, eyeing Kili who was trying to untie the blanket and wasn't really paying attention. "Kili, you're coming with me" he added.

The named one was surprised. He would have prefer to stay with his brother and the others but nodded his head. He couldn't refuse anyway.

In a matter of minutes, the company had left.

* * *

Kili was following Thorin. An awkward silence had installed between them since they've left. The king who was already in a mature age, even thought dwarfs weren't reputed as very mature and intelligent persons, wasn't very talkative. The younger one, whom was getting bored, broke the silence.

"Uncle, where are we going?"

"There's a city half a day walk from here; we need to buy food and I have to meet someone there tomorrow morning." Answered the older one with a dark, calm voice.

"And who's that?"

The teen was surprised, the company usually avoided people and cities. Firstly because they wanted the journey to stay as secret as possible, secondly because dwarfs weren't always welcomed by others since they're loud and shameless.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Kili sighed with this lack of answer.

He looked around, trying to find something to entertain him. "The others must be having fun right now..." He thought, a bit jealous of his brother who was told to lead the group.  
Fili would have been a much better company to Thorin. The brown haired dwarf knew that he was still a kid in his uncle's eye, but he wanted him to see him as a strong adult who could protect his king. So he felt embarrassed to be alone with the older one, not wanting to show how childish he could be.

"Why me?" He broke the silence again after seriously pounding if he should or should not ask.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked back, whom wasn't sure what his nephew wanted to know.

"Why did you choose me to come with you?" He added, "I'm not really useful in those kind of tasks. You could have asked Sir Dwalin or Balin."  
His uncle didn't answer straight away.

"You're my nephew, one day you might become king". He finally said.

With that, Kili exploded out in laughter.

"Me? King? Com'on uncle! You perfectly know I'm not made for that. Fili is a lot better fit to this!"

"Exactly." Responded Thorin, turning around to face the smaller one. "You're not trained to be a king but..." He paused his self as he placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "If anything happens to me and Fili, you're the only heir to the throne..."

Kili twitched and grabbed Thorin's arm, moving a bit closer.

"Nothing will happen to you or Fili! Neither to me! We'll take back Erebor and you'll be crowned!" He locked his gaze with the older one's. "I promise..." He added with the purest sincerity someone ever expressed.

The king admired those dark eyes looking straight at him with loyalty and youth's passionate energy. He smiled and shoved his hand through the brown locks, removing them from his nephew's face and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Kili tightened his grip on Thorin's arm as he closed his eyes.

It has been so long since his uncle last kissed him. In some way, he was comforted to feel he was still loved. The archer did not want to show it but he needed his king to show him affection and care, because he has always admired him with all his will, more than anyone else.

When the hot lips parted from his skin, Kili felt a strange mix of feelings racing in his chest. He was satisfied to get a so rare kiss from his uncle but somehow frustrated as if it wasn't enough. He suppressed and ignored the feeling as he did many times before. But for a while, he did not look to Thorin, ashamed he needed so much attention, just like a child.

Both remained silent during two long- very long- hours.

* * *

They arrived in town in the end of the afternoon. A lot of people eyed them strangely. Even knowing they are smaller than humans, they were far from being as discreet as hobbits.

"Wow they seem to really love us." Said Kili, who did not care much about the stares.

He was actually used to them. Before joining his uncle he used to work in a town and the way people looked at him did not change from one place to another.

"Yeah, sure, dwarfs have a great reputation." Added Thorin who also knew too well those kind of looks. "Let's go to the tavern to take a room, we'll buy food tomorrow before we leave."

Once they had the key to the room, Kili spoke up.

"Since there is plenty of time left before us, I'd like to visit the town."

"Hm? What for? Do you need something?" Thorin wasn't really sure to let his nephew run around town. Especially because he had a little grin on his lips.

"I'd like to go to the tobacconist's! It has been ages since I last had a smoke." He smiled.

"Just go..." Thorin sighed. "But do not buy this enchanted tobacco, I know what it does!"

But Kili was gone as fast as a draught and of course he did exactly what his uncle told him not to do.

The archer only came back at dinner time, which really had pissed off the king.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked with a threatening voice that Kili knew too well, and when Thorin spoke with that tone, he knew he was in trouble.

"I got lost! I promise!" He tried not to smile like an idiot but the corner of his lips still curled up a little. "I'm sorry."

The older one sighed in desperation and roughly combed his nephew's hair with his fingers.

"You hair's a mess, you should braid them. Oh..." Thorin pulled out a straw from the brown thatch. "Jeez Kili. You're so messy!"

But this only made the younger one laugh.

"Braids don't suit me, thus I'm used to this." He said with a faked pout. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" He added.

They were led to a wooden table shared with many strangers in the pub in order to have dinner. Soon, a band of human men filled the space left between them and the other customers.

"Oh... What do we have here? It's small, ugly and it's stinks. Dwarfs!"

Kili lifted up his head from his plate to look at the guy right next to him. Laughs came from what both dwarfs expected to be the man's friends, standing behind him.

"And who's that fat pig?" He answered with a poisonous voice.

Of course, the man didn't took that with a smile and got up.

"Wha'd'ya say, insect?"

Kili stood up as well, but seeing the guy was actually twice his size he stepped up on the bench. This made everyone laugh, even Thorin, whom was also very amused by how silly Kili could be, but regardless of how silly he was, he never lost the pride from his eyes and always stood for honour.

"I said I could kick your ass in a matter of seconds." He answered angrily.

"I'll show you how to suck a cock, bitch, or maybe ya already know." He said before shooting a gaze to the other dwarf.

"No, I don't; but if you wanna show me." He responded as he brought his hands to his belt in a very significant way.

With that, the guy grabbed the archer by the collar and threw him across the floor under loud screams of encouragement. Thorin didn't look very worried about the fight since he was savouring his beer.

Instantly, Kili got up on his feet and ran at the other- fist firm- as he jumped and punched the guy right in the face, sending him flying into a table that broke under the muscled back. Another cry of surprise came from the crowd, encouraging one or the other. Before the man could come to his feet Kili caught a chair and shoved it at his opponent, who fell unconscious as the wood spread around in the crash.

Joyful and victorious yells filled the place as soon as the bigger man fainted.

This got Kili and Thorin being the centre of attention for the night and until late they drank and sang and danced and laughed. Even the older dwarf joined in the party, even though it wasn't his thing. The younger one was having a hell of a time.

The cheerful mess was over at about two o'clock in the morning. Thorin was moving to the room with Kili who swayed his way behind his uncle.

In front of the room, as the older one was searching in his pocket for the key, the other embraced him from his backside, heavily leaning on him. He laughed and caught his nephews hands that were pressed on his stomach and turned his head to look at the face. They were closed since the young dwarf rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"You're drunk, Kili." He said with slightly red cheeks from the alcohol and a little euphoric smile.

"Yeaah..." He laughed. "Ya too, uncle."

"Just a bit...!" He answered as they entered the room. Kili didn't let go of his uncle and followed him inside.

"Don't lie." The young dwarf laughed once again before letting the other one free, loosing a bit his balance.

Thorin dropped his heavy bag on the ground while glancing at the only bed in the room: A double sized one.

"Oh great. We'll have to share the bed." He noted, annoyed. But Kili was already lying fully dressed on the sheets, almost passing out in a drunken sleep.

"Hey!" Called out the King. "Don't sleep with your shoes and clothes on." But the smaller one didn't move, too lazy to make any effort, so he hit his nephew's head to wake him up.

He let out a groan as he sat up and looked to his uncle with half-opened eyes. But before long, he untied his shoe laces and pulled his boots off. Thorin laughed and tousled Kili's wavy locks. The dark-eyed man smiled at the feeling of the warm hand and caught it when it was going away. He wanted his uncle to continue to stroke his hair non-stop.

Before he could even understand what he was doing, he had brought the hand, brushing it to his face, all the way down to his lips and kissed it with a warm and true kiss.

Thorin was first very surprised but soon he melted into the kiss, somehow appreciating the physical contact he had with his nephew. Before it got too far, this important fact came back rushing in the taller one's mind. It was his _nephew _that he was kissing and placing on the bed. He rushed back to stand on his feet but Kili instantly fell asleep.

"What the hell..." Whispered Thorin, lying next to Kili and pondering what had just happen.

* * *

Next morning, first up was Thorin who rose in same time as the sun. He looked at his nephew next to him who still had alcohol-laden breath.

Kili was still asleep, mouth wide open with a trickle of saliva running down onto the pillow and his brown chocolate hair was tossed everywhere around and on his face. His uncle silenced his laughter due to this amazing first sight in the morning. The young dwarf was always so not majestic even though the same blood ran through their veins.

Thorin quietly removed the locks from the sleepy face and just stayed there, running his eyes on the other's thin lines. He could still see the dwarfling Kili used to be: A small thing with chestnut-brown hair that were a bit lighter than nowadays, great big curious brown eyes and high cheeks covered with a few freckles that had disappeared a long time ago.

Still, he did see the man his nephew had become. He was now almost as tall as Thorin and finally got a light beard. His skin also got a bit darker and his eyes that were once always amazed of everything were now showing off a cheeky and daring gaze.

The king eventually decided to get up and pull some clothes on, than he approached the still soundly sleeping teen and shook him a bit.

"Morning. Come on, get up Kili." But the only answer he got was a loud cranky moan.

Unfortunately, Thorin wasn't someone you could just growl to this way. He gave him a kick, that was more like a push, in the back and his nephew hit the floor with a loud thump. The brutal sound felt perfect to the older one's ear.

"Ugh... My head feels like fuck..." Declared the now awaken dwarf, in a complete hang-over from last night.

"Come on, get ready, it will be better after breakfast. Do you remember anything?" Continued the older one with a calm voice.

"Hm..." Mumbled Kili while standing up and rubbing his back and then scratching roughly his head in each single bit of scalp, making a pure mess with his hair, as if he was helping his brains to surface."Yeah, in the pub, the fight, the drinks, the drinks and the drinks again." Dwarfs were known to be some hell of drinkers, but even the King had to say that the archer had an impressive tolerance for alcohol, and a great love for it too.

Thorin couldn't help but laugh at such graceless attitude from his nephew with his mane of hair now resembling that of a lions, almost hiding his half-opened eyes, and his wrinkled shirt that came loose during the night and was leaving one of his shoulder bare.

"For god's sake, come here you rascal." He ordered, gesturing to the chair placed in front of him.

Kili followed the order, not really able to think nor contest. He felt his uncle's hand running through his brown locks, nicely brushing them with a small comb.

He appreciated a lot this moment of... of what the hell was it? The young dwarf didn't really know how to place a word on the situation. But what appeared the most correct to him was 'complacent'. A bit like when he was a child somehow, but the chocolate haired man slowly closed his eyes, relaxing into the nice strokes, letting his mind fill with feelings and memories.

Beautiful memories that were long gone now, from when he must have been six years old, maybe a bit older, it was too far away to clearly remember.

_But still, he could perfectly see the huge castle in the mountain, the inside made of stones all more beautiful than the others. He used to run in the sky-scraping halls, as fast as he could all along the corridor and one day he entered the library. The castle was so big it was the first time the kid discovered the room. Curious, he looked around in the nicely lit place divided in rows of oak shelves filled with old books. The smell of moisture and dust slightly floated around, only giving the place a more mysterious atmosphere._

_"And what are you__doing here?" A dark and powerful voice came from behind him, making little Kili jump and quickly turning around._

_"Uncle! What is this place?" A sparkle of innocent curiosity shone in the dwarfing eyes._

_"Well..." Thorin caught his nephew under the arms to pick him up and walked to a chair, then sat and placed him on his own lap. "It's the castle's library, you can come and read books about almost everything."_

_"Everything?" He repeated with a glint of excitement. "Read me a story, uncle!"_

_"Kili..."_

_"Kili."_

"Hey! Kili!"

The young dwarf woke up once again, but this time jumping from his chair, then looking to Thorin with a deep and surprised look. It felt just too real. Every single detail he had remembered, from at least thirteen years ago, as if his heart, soul and body lived the memory a second time.

The feeling of his heart loudly pounding in his chest, the dizziness of getting up too fast and the shock of coming back to reality made Kili loose his balance and almost fall but he caught the hand Thorin had put out to catch him. After that, the young dwarf kept his firm grip on his uncle's wrist and locked his oak-coloured eyes with the piercing blue gaze of his kin.

Incomprehension, shock and apprehension seemed to fight in the youngest dwarf's eyes. Thorin could see it while his own piercing blue eyes showed calm but still a bit of some concern.

After few seconds, Kili let go of the arm and apologize. "I'm sorry, uncle. I just had a really strange dream..."

"Hm? You still a bit comatose from the party. Let's move on, he must be waiting for us."

* * *

_So, this was Chapter one named _**Only us two**_, hope you enjoyed!  
Please tell me what you think of it, whatever you like or dislike :)_

_Chapter update 17/07:  
Some grammar mistakes corrected as well as wording mistakes. Thus two lines added in the last paragraph._

_Chapter update 23/07:  
I've lighten up the paragraphs._

_Chapter update 09/08:  
Beta by Winterimperfect._


	3. Dearest Friends, let's share a drink

_Hi theeeere! This is finally Chapter 2! So this is more a sort of transition chap... Not much going in there so I added a bit of fluff!  
__No special warning except alcohol again...  
__By the way, I do not own the song neither, it's **Nil Sè'n Là** from **Celtic Woman** so go check it out it's a really nice song!  
Before attacking the story, I'd like to thanks **Winterimperfect** for being my beta on this third chapter and the others to come!  
Enough chatting! Please review what you think of the story so far :)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Dearest friends, let's share a drink**

As their heavy boots landed on the wooden stairs, the floor creaked. The two dwarfs went to the tavern. Thorin stopped and scrutinized the room, screwing up his eyes. A large form appeared in the back of the restaurant, sitting at a table away from the others. The king moved forward and arrived behind a tall man dressed in grey.

"Gandalf! Pleasure to see you again." He greeted.

"Ah, Thorin, you're late." Answered the mysterious silhouette, turning to face the two companions. "And who is this?" He added, looking at the still sleepy man.

It took few seconds of silence before Thorin understood his nephew was paying more attention to the birds sitting on the edge of the window than to the old man, so he shoved his elbow into the younger one's arm.

"Kili, at your service!" He quickly bowed when he came back to earth with the unexpected strike.

His uncle sighed. When he looked to the magician's eyes he could see a bit of exasperation, but his lips wore a small amused smile.

"Aye, heard of him and his brother; your nephews. The youngest, if I correctly remember." Continued Gandalf, who took a sip of his warm drink.

"Yes, as well as my best archer in the company."

The named one was now busy devouring the chicken and vegetable soup but was still listening none the less.

"Why did you ask for me to meet you here?" Finally asked the tall man.

"We need a fourteenth man for the company. I was hoping you would help us find him."

"Hm... I don't think you should take this path, Thorin. As a friend, I must warn you it will be very dangerous and almost impossible."

But, the King did not have time to say anything. Kili raised his voice before him.

"But, it is not impossible! There is still a chance! We are strong and united! We are the brothers of the company and no one will stop us. We must take back what belongs to us, for our friends and family, and for honor."

The two others were surprised of this sudden participation from the archer.

Gandalf first thought Kili was -as many a dwarf- a little dumb. But now he could see the pride and almost-wisdom that rushed in the royal family's veins. Thorin didn't expect his nephew to be so heart-willing. He thought that he joined because his brother did and that the leader was his uncle. In truth, the scatterbrained dwarf really understood what he was following. It made him grow a small, but gentle, smile.

"I see..." Posed the gray-haired man, "If I find him, I'll let you know by carving a special inscription. I must leave now."

Kili furrowed his brows, wondering how a 'special' inscription will help them in anything but, before he could say what was on his mind, he felt his uncle's heavy gaze so he stopped whatever he was starting.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Thorin stood up. "Let's go"

"Yep!" Answered Kili as he stood up with a smile.

Once they left the town, the older dwarf eyed a bag in his nephew's hand that wasn't food he brought nor their belongings.

"What's this, lad?"

He could swear he saw the archer quietly curse.

"Err... Hm... Well... The others knew we were going to town so..."

Before he could finish the king understood and ended the sentence for him, "So everybody gave you some money to buy alcohol."

"Yeah." Joyfully affirmed the youngest, but still apprehensive of what was going to happen.

"You're all scallywags." He sighed and the chocolate haired dwarf laughed.

"Com'on uncle! I've seen you drink quite a lot last night." Teased Kili.

"Yeah, but you drunk a lot more and haven't seen yourself before going to bed and this morning."

"I can not have been so annoying, I could still walk!" Protested the younger one.

"Yeah. If you call it walking than what is wriggling?"

To this Kili, who was defeated, only spat out, "Tch!"

A silence fell but the messy-haired dwarf broke it by humming a song.  
Thorin let the younger one go and even appreciated it. Once the melody was over he spoke up.

"You have a nice voice, you know?"

The singer was surprised to be complimented by his majestic uncle.

"Well, thank you." He chuckled.

The little laugh somehow gave the king shivers all down his back. He rolled his head in a circle to get rid of the feeling. Still, he was puzzled about his unwanted reaction to Kili's voice, or was it something else?

Now that Thorin was deep in his thoughts, so, of course, it was silent once again, the archer lost his smile.  
_Why do you never speak to me...?_ He wanted to ask but he knew he couldn't.

The two swordsmen continued the way until they found a nicely lit clearing with a shaded part.

"Perfect place for lunch!" Exclaimed Kili with a glint of excitement.

They made their way next to a tree and started to eat the dried meat and bread.

The younger dwarf closed his eyes and leaned on the tree as he chewed the food. Thorin took his chance to observe him.

He started from the face framed by wavy hair. It was a manly face with an aquiline nose in the middle and thin lips that always gave him a slightly mocking look when he smiled. The skin was dark from the length of time spent walking in the sun and the bottom part of his face was covered with a light black beard and mustache. The older one wondered how he would look with a longer beard and concluded that it will be nice when he will be older. Then he slid his gaze to Kili's neck; a bit arched because the other dwarf let his head rest back on the tree, but only giving Thorin an open view of the Adam's apple. Before he got to the younger dwarf's torso, he realized that his nephew was looking at him and straighten up.

"Are you okay, uncle?"

"Yes, fine." He stood up, but the other caught his hand. Kili stood up as well.

"You're lying."

Of course he was lying. How could he tell his nephew that he really thought he was beautiful and even eyed him to catch every detail? The young dwarf tightened his grip on his uncle's hand and approached a bit.

"You... Always tried to protect me... So sometimes you left me aside. Uncle, now I am a man. I'd like you to have more confidence in me..." He started, finally able to find words to express his frustration. Thorin turned around and placed his warm palms on Kili's face, melting ice blue and chocolate gazes together.

"I have seen that you became a man... A young and strong man. And you're one of the few people I totally- and truly- put faith in." He paused as his nephew smiled. "Maybe you have grown up too fast." He added with a soft smile

The younger dwarf couldn't help but embrace his uncle tightly and quickly let go to be as least embarrassed as possible.

"Let's find the others!" He finally said, walking away at a fast pace.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the company's camp before dinner time, Kili ran to his brother with a laugh.

"The river!" He happily said.

"Yeah, let's take a swim!" Said Fili.

"Last one in the water." He responded.

In a matter of seconds the brother dwarfs were gone, running to the river and almost spreading their clothes everywhere on their way.

'So tireless...' Thought Thorin, who only had time to set down his bag. But when you live on the road, baths sometimes become rare, so he also made his way to the river.

The brothers were splashing and fighting in the water. The older one stopped and looked over with a smile.

They always fight for best and worse since they were dwarfing. This complicity between them for pranks and this confidence that they'll save each others life seemed like they'll only die with them.

Roars and laughter, naked skins and water, tensed muscles and long hair clinging to it. Sure his nephews were men now.

Thorin felt a little twitch of nostalgia and something he wasn't sure about in his heart.

The splashing stopped; more laughs escaped and then silence.

"Uncle! Come in! The water is great!" Said Kili as he pulled his hair back so he could see something.

The older dwarf moved next to the river and pulled his clothes off but, contrary to the two brothers, he gathered them in the same place.

Kili was a bit surprised to see how his uncle was well-built. Usually men of his age started getting fat but he still had a large torso and a strong body. Unfortunately, the water soon covered the man's body.

Fili eyed his brother with an arched brow and when the younger one met his gaze, he blushed and dived back in the water.

The icy liquid seemed to strike his burning face, but he hoped it would make the red pigments disappear from his skin.  
As he got back to the surface, he pulled his long brown hair back and look around him. He had drifted due to the current a good dozen meters away from his family, watching them chat together.  
He felt his heart ache for an unknown reason and now the happiness he felt by taking a swim with his brother and uncle faded into a strange bitterness.

"I'm joining the others to prepare dinner! See you then!" Kili called out as he pulled himself up onto the edge.

"Huh? Okay, but cover yourself properly or else you will catch a cold." Answered Fili.

"Yes, mom!" He responded with a teasing tone, which made his older brother smile.

He gathered his clothes and pulled his pants on and swung his blue tunic over his shoulders, not caring to close it. The long chocolate locks were still wet and started to take a wavy form with the cold air caressing it.

Thorin was leaning his back on the edge, relaxing in the water.

"Kili is acting a bit odd..." Noted the blond dwarf, sitting next to his uncle.

"Really? I don't see much difference." He calmly answered, not mentioning he also found it strange that the young dwarf so cheerfully invited him to join them before escaping two minutes later.

"Did something happen during your trip?"

"Not much. Except a big party last night. I think he didn't sleep off all the alcohol he drank."

Could he tell Fili about what happened at lunch time? Well, he surely could, but preferred not to. It did not really matter, did it?

The nephew laughed but didn't have time to add anything.

"You're often drinking together. Maybe you know if Kili is the kind to kiss anybody when drunk." Thorin brought up with no explanation to his question.

It surprised the other dwarf, who was now standing on the humid grass, wringing out his hair.

"Err... I don't really think so, even though he's kinda overjoyed with too much alcohol in the stomach. Why? Did he meet someone?"

Now he had his answer, even thought it only messed up a bit more the situation. But the gray-eyed dwarf was a clever man and just 'curiosity' as an answer will not be enough to leave Thorin unsuspected.

"Not really. It just seemed he played on seduction last night." He lied, but he will never tell Fili that he and his other nephew shared a warm and passionate kiss that Kili did not even remember.

"Well, uncle, we know that wine inhibits people." After a laugh he added. "Going back to the camp, wanna come or stay?"

"I'll join you in ten minutes." Answered the older one as he laid his head on the grass, letting the rest of his body float in the current.

'Okay, now, let's gather it all up and find a rational explanation.' Thought Thorin, who wanted to take advantage of being alone and think properly.

Tavern, dinner, fight, party and a drunk Kili. We went to the room. He embraced me, if I clearly remember... The beverage had also stained the king's memories but he tried the best he could to keep an objective sight on the events.

Then... I stroked his hair, he took my hand and kissed me... Or did I kiss him? No, no it was him. He closed his eyes, raking his brain for the details. He did recall his nephew pulled him forward into the kiss.

But why the hell did he do that?! He's not the kind to be lovey-dovey with everyone when drinking as Fili said. So why... Why, why, why... Recollecting memories of what happen was the easy part that Thorin fulfilled easily, but finding an explanation to all this was like trying to find what came first: The hen or the egg? It seemed merely impossible.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes again and got out of the water, hoping that dinner will help him put this story aside.

* * *

As expected, dinner time was a cattle market.

Kili was standing on a rock, his bowl of hot pabulum in hand, relating the fight in the pub as miming the action and spilling a bit of his dinner at his feet. Applause, laughs and comments accompanied the young dwarf's story.

"What about the bottles you were suppose to bring?" Asked Bombur, who wished to wash off the food.

"Aye, Mister Bombur! Got'em!" Said Kili as he fiddled around his small amount of belongings and got out two dozen of containers filled with wine.

It didn't take long before all the dwarfs were merry. And all good parties are followed by songs. Hands clapped in rhythm as Ori and Nori started.

_Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir_

_Is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna_

_Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor_

_Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile"_

_(I went into the house last night._  
_I called friends to me._  
_She said to me "You will not get it_  
_Hit the road and go home!")_

Kili and Fili joined in as the song turned into the communal language.

_I came by a house last night_

_And told the woman I am staying_

_I said to her:_

_"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"_

Then all the dwarfs started singing in a loud and united voice, not always in the right notes.

_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moon is glowing_

_Fill my glass, I'll sing a song_

_And will start the music flowing_

_Never mind the rising light_

_There's no sign of day or dawning_

_In my heart it's still the night_

_And we'll stay here till the morning_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_(Not a day, not my love_  
_It is not a day it will not be until morning_  
_It is a day not yet_  
_High in the moon light)_

The crowd of happy and almost drunk dwarfs was moving in a circle. By groups of two or three, they were holding arms and spinning around rapidly before letting go and choosing other partners. Fili caught Thorin's arms, who was staying away with Balin and brought him, against his will, into the round dancing.

The rhythm slowed down as well as the dance.  
Still holding his uncle, the young blonde dwarf sang, alone, the two next sentences of the song and was then followed by Kili, giving a lighter tone to his brother's voice.

_It's not day nor yet awhile_

_I can see the starlight shining_

_Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

But soon enough the pace sped up and Thorin swung from Fili to Bifur, then to Ori and eventually to Dwalin. He did not want to be part of all this in first place, but now that he was in, he might as well have fun so he followed the movement. The voices raised again in chorus.

_Fill the glasses one more time_

_And never heed the empty bottle!_

_Turn the water into wine_

_And turn the party up full throttle!_

As they were passing their friend to another, they were also passing the bottles of alcohol, more likely throwing them to each other with a precision that shouldn't be possible in such a messy dance. Things got even more faster and rushed, hands clapping in rhythm and swordsmen finding a new comrade to dance with.

Thorin laughed as he passed from Nori to Oin but he caught Kili's arm at the moment this one sang alone the following verse, less virulent and slower.  
His eyes caught into the chocolate ocean, ears only listening to the manly yet melodious voice.

_Don't go out into the cold_

_Where the wind and rain are blowing._

_For the fire is flaming gold_

_And in here the music's flowing_

Once again a dozen voices flowed up in the air.

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

_Tell me that the night is long_

_Tell me that the moon is gleaming_

_Fill my glass, I'll sing a song_

_And we'll keep the music streaming_

_Until all the songs are sung_

_Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,_

_níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_

_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._

The song ended with the last verse repeated several times, some in canon. Right afterwards, loud laughs and clapping prevented silence from falling.

A few dwarfs weren't walking really straight now, firstly because of the alcohol, secondly because of the circle dance.

The king and his nephew were still clinging onto each other as they let out loud a loud laughter.

Songs and guffaws filled up the nights air for few hours before some dwarfs fainted in sweet dreams and heavy sleep. The only survivors were Balin, Thorin, Kili and Fili, even though those two were everything but sober.

"Fili, while you're still awake, take your turn to guard." Said Balin as he stood up. "Good night, folks." He added, joining the other sleeping dwarfs.

"I suppose I have no choice then to accept my duty." Answered Fili with a half-solemn half-teasing voice. He stood up, found his balance, and walked a bit further where he could correctly observe who was approaching even though he was still too drunk to take anything seriously.

Thorin looked up to the now alone Kili. Was it really the good moment to talk to him? He'll rarely have any other chance when they're with company. But will the young dwarf be able to handle a conversation in this state?

He pondered it a moment. He thought he could still try and if it didn't succeed he would take a chance another day.

The king stood up and went to the archer who looked at him with a blurry and questioning gaze.

"Uncle?"

"I have to talk with you, Kili."

* * *

_Thaaat's it! As I said, it's a transition, so please have mercy for me! Ah ah!  
__I have a question for you guys!  
Would you like a sad or a happy ending?  
Oh! And you'll have a bit more of Fili next time... ;)  
See ya'! _


End file.
